Zero Hour
by Lunabeegood
Summary: In my quest to make Enterprise more Trip/T'Pol friendly, I am filling in missing scenes from episodes along the way to Terra Prime. Today we have Zero Hour and that moment when they find out Archer has died-there was a great spot where Trip and T'Pol could have connected emotionally and I grabbed it.


**Author's Note: I am trying to fill in missing scenes from episodes between Harbinger and Terra Prime which are a little bit more relationship-friendly for Trip and T'Pol. In Zero Hour, I noticed that it was Valentine's Day. I was thinking after Trip and T'Pol discovered that Archer was dead they would seek each other out for comfort. It's AU bc I have them still in a relationship and actively pursuing each other. All Characters belong to Paramount and I make absolutely no money from this. Please read and Review!**

 **XXX**

She mindlessly made her way back to the Captain's Ready Room, walking past crew members without saying a word. She would need to make an announcement, but first, she had to have a few minutes to herself.

As much as Jonathan Archer had challenged her in the early days of this mission, she had come to recognize him as a good friend; possibly a best friend. She had lost the man that she had followed into the Expanse, the man she had trusted with her own life. And now, she had failed to save him as he had saved her.

The door to the Ready Room buzzed and she knew it would be Trip on the other side; he would be concerned for her. She took a deep breath and stood a little straighter before she called for him to come in.

The second she saw his hurt expression she knew her resolve to be professional and very Vulcan had given way to her need to comfort and be comforted in return. The door closed behind him and he walked up to her and took her in his arms. He cried against her shoulder, waves of sorrow raking across his sturdy frame. He loved Jonathan like a brother and, having experienced so much loss, Trip was unable to keep himself together any longer.

She stroked his head and said soft words into his ear as a few tears fell from her own eyes. She cried for her own personal loss, for his, for the crews, and for Earths. Jonathan Archer's reach was extensive and he would be missed by countless individuals.

"Oh god," Trip huffed against her as she felt his body mold to hers, it was as if they were one being in the moment; feeding sorrow back and forth like lovers fed each other chocolates.

"I'm so sorry," T'Pol said softly as she kissed the side of his face.

"So…so am I," Trip stammered as he stood a little more upright and wiped clumsily at his face. "You probably don't need this right now. I came here to help, not to make things worse."

She nodded and felt him pull back slightly and stand more upright.

"I resolved myself to be professional," T'Pol admitted. "Then I saw your face."

"Well I guess we're both a little…raw," Trip said with a scratchy voice. "You know Jon would have hated to die today."

"I'd think he would have hated to die any day," T'Pol noted.

Trip smirked. "No, I mean today's Valentine's Day. Jon hated, and I mean hated, Valentine's Day. He'd always go on about how it was a commercial holiday to force people to spend money on stupid things that weren't romantic at all."

"The holiday marked by St Valentine?" T'Pol inquired.

"Yes," Trip nodded. "He would have rather died yesterday or tomorrow if he had his choice. Now he'll have his name tied to Valentine's Day for all eternity."

"He's not alive to care," T'Pol said softly.

Trip closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"I forgot today was a romantic holiday," T'Pol said softly. "I have nothing planned, not that it's appropriate now."

"I made something for you, but it can wait," Trip said.

"What did you make me?" T'Pol asked, interested.

"A bracelet," Trip smiled shyly at her. "I thought it would be something you could wear underneath your clothes and no one would see it."

T'Pol quirked an eyebrow at him. "A wise choice."

They stood saying nothing for a long time. Jon's death hanging heavily in the air around them.

"So, Captain," Trip began. "Do you plan on making an announcement to the crew?"

"I'd like you to," T'Pol said softly. "I think my Vulcan demeanor will make me seem cold and unfeeling, it would be better coming from you."

"It's the job of the Captain…"

"You'll be my XO, Trip," T'Pol said as she touched his shoulder. "And, even though I am Captain, we will command together, because I need you if I am going to do this."

Trip nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Let me be the first to wish you well in your Command, Captain."

She looked at him surprised for a moment before she nodded.

"You talk about Jonathan, and I'll announce your promotion and our next course of action," T'Pol said as she held his gaze.

"We'll get through this together T'Pol," Trip said. "We're a great team."

"We are," she said softly before she grazed his cheek with the back of her hand and then stepped beyond him and out onto the Bridge.


End file.
